Battle of the Peoples
by Evilchicken
Summary: Kinda stupid, but just read it! R
1. The first fight

Samus, Fox, Link, Marth, Mario, Kirby, Mewtwo, and Mr. Game & Watch. The best warriors in the world. All are in the Super Smash Championship. The winner will become the worlds best fighter ever. We start with the preliminary rounds. First are Samus and Mario.   
  
Samus starts with a screw attack in to Mario and he feels it, but wait he gets up and shots a blast of fireballs at Samus. She jumps and sends missiles flying. The attack seems to work but wait, out of the ashes is Mario and he grabs her in spins her. Then she's tossed up into the air and punched badly, but she gets up and shots a fully charged plasma beam and ... OUCH!!! Mario is burned and has to go into the pool of water. Samus is the Winner.  
  
Fox and Kirby are next. Fox gets out his pistol and starts shooting at Kirby. Just then Kirby floats up and dodges all of them and uses Meta Night's sword to strike a Final Cutter at Fox. Fox charges a Fire Fox and there is no excape for Kirby. The match is over and Fox comes ou the winner.  
  
Marth and Mewtwo are up next. Mewtwo charges a Shadow ball and Boom!!!!!!. Wait Theres nothing yet. _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Evil Chicken: Hey this is one of my firsts fics, so don't judge me to harshly! 


	2. MarthvsMewtwo

Ok Ok, first things first. I own Super Smash Bos. Items, Melee. So sue me !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !` Here is a re-cap from the last chappy! Marth and Mewtwo are up next. Mewtwo charges a Shadow ball and Boom!!!!!!. Wait There's nothing yet.  
  
Announcer: Mewtwo appears out of the smoke.  
  
Mewtwo: Ha too easy!  
  
Marth: Don't have your victory party just yet!  
  
Mewtwo: What? How? Well...*shoots another Shadow Ball at Marth*...take this!  
  
Announcer: Marth uses his shield and starts charging at Mewtwo. Mewtwo is sooo self-centered that he is already celebrating his victory, not noticing Marth...and here comes the hit...*silence*...  
  
Mewtwo: Hey! Whats wro...Ahhhhhh*Mewtwo just got a direct his by Marths sword*  
  
Announce: Mewtwo just got a direct his by Marths sword! Mewtwo's damage is at 295%! Wow, what a hit!  
  
Announce: Mewtwo goes flying, lands on the ground, and is immobile  
  
Marth: Time to finish this!  
  
Announcer: Wow folks, Marth is jumping over Mewtwo, and throws his sword down, a very risk move, could cost, or make the duel!  
  
Marth: Die!  
  
Announcer: Direct hit, Mewtwo is gone folks, gone. The winner of the third match is Marth! 


	3. taste the bacon!

Announcer: Now we have the last battle of the first round. Link will face Mr. Game & Watch. The battle field is in Hyrule. More precisely it will be at Ganon's Tower. The opponents will have to not only face each other but also the minions of Ganon. Let's Start!  
  
Link: Time to die Watch. You will never beat me!  
  
Game: That is what you truly think? It is I who will kill you!  
  
Announcer: Link stats with a Hurricane spin and hurts Watch badly.  
  
Link: Hi Ya!  
  
Game: Taste the fury of the power of the bacon!  
  
Announcer: Link starts with a normal sword charge, but gets into a deadly sword combo. Game & Watch is helpless against the savage onslaught of Link's deadly attack.  
  
Game: You are good but I'm still better.  
  
Announcer: What, Ganon appears to combat Link. He takes control of the helpless Mr. Game & Watch in order to attack Link.  
  
Game: (Possesed)You shall be distroyed by the powers of the shadows. AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
Link: NO! I SHALL NEVER FALL TO YOUR POWERS!  
  
Announcer: Link breaks free and uses all his powers and magic to destroy Mr. Game & Watch but not before Ganon morphs to Dark Link and excapes. 


	4. THE WIMPY SAMUS!

Me: OK sorri I forgot about this so, well I guess I shall continue the story!.....

-------------------

Announcer: Hi again this is announce bunny and you are watching BATTLE OF ! commercial for soap/.......Were back as we are about to watch the battle of samus and Mario......i say that this will be a battle for the ages.....under breath that's it I am not reading the cue card anymore.......

Samus: JUST A SEC! U MUST LET ME FINISH TELETUBIES!

Mario:.............

Samus: OK! LETS GO!

Mario: Do you have to scream?

Announcer: Battle.......Lart! HA HAA HAAA ok for real.....Battle.......MART! HAA HAAAAAA samus kick announcer bunny start...

Replacement announcer bunny: Samus starts out with bombs, but Mario counters with his fire shots, canceling out the attacks.

Samus: censored

Mario: OOOOOOooooooo.....for that, Mario will kill you slowly..

Samus: I wonder if "kill you" means "shower you with gold"???.....

Announcer bunny: BACK!! ow.....ok, samus has just gotten a bad head butt by Mario. Samus is finished

Mario: To finish you with my smash move!

samus: AHHH shots blindly in ski hitting a hot air balloon knocking down a hot cauldron of soup falling on Mario

Mario: AHHHHHHH Mario is buned causing him to forfeit

Announcer: Is that a legal move?

All the smash players crowed around announcer bunny in the library

Announcer bunny: What do you know...and look, I am supposed to get a ham every christmas...hmmmmm.....

After all the chaos and trees the smoke has cleared in the charts......the semi round will begin with this..........Link vs. Fox, and Samus vs. Marth.

-

Roy appears

Roy: WHAT ABOUT ME

ME: Ummmm.........GO EVIL MINIONS

Roy: FALLS INTO A BLACK HOLE

( the thing about the ham was from Simpson, THE MONORAIL EPISODE!)


End file.
